¡¿Serán fan-fantasmas!
by Elena Tsuki
Summary: ¿Quien sera que hace ruido en el ático?, ¿seran fantasmas?. Hinata va a cuidar a naruto que es mas chico que ella ya que sus padres deben salir. Que sera lo que encontraran al descucbrir que hay en el ático.


**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del foro Legado Ninja.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones**

—Diálogos—

Pensamientos

Recuerdos

Narración

(NA) Notas de la autora

Es AU —Universo Alternativo—

* * *

 **¡¿Serán fan-fantasmas?!**

 **By Elena Hyuga**

* * *

Conseguir a una niñera nunca es fácil, ya que le encargas lo más preciado en la vida que tienes y eso es lo que pensaban Kushina y Minato ya que tenía que salir a una cena importante pero no quería dejar a su pequeño solo por dos razones. Una porque es un niño de 7 años y la más importante era…

—Naruto, no brinques en los sillones sabes que puedes lastimarte— Exclamo Kushina preocupada por su pequeño.

Si era muy juguetón y siempre se metía en problemas o mejor dicho metía en problemas a quien lo cuidaba, lástima que su tío Jiraiya se había ido convenientemente a hacer un viaje de trabajo.

— No te preocupes Kushina, si quieres la posponemos para otra ocasión— como lo amaba a su esposo era tan comprensivo.

—Es que si lo llevamos no se quedara quieto y se va a aburrir, además no tendremos oportunidad ya que tenemos que trabajar y cuidar a naruto.

—Viéndolo así, te tengo una sorpresa— Interrogante estaba Kushina al ver tan animado a su marido.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es Minato?

— ¿Te acuerdas la hija de Hiashi? Ella dijo que cuidaría a naruto en lo que íbamos a la cena y Hiashi le dio permiso así que no tarda en llegar.

— Si me acuerdo de ella, y me quedo más tranquila pues es buena hija e hermana a sus 14 años es muy responsable, tanto cuidando a su hermanita como en los estudios, entonces me iré a cambiar para que no se nos haga tarde.

Cuando llego hinata ya se encontraban listos para salir. Después de saludar a Hiashi que fue a dejar a su hija, ellos le mostraron la casa claro que no era la primera vez que iba ya que naruto tenía la misma edad que hanabi y a veces ella iba a su casa con su hermana ya que Kushina era su madrina por decisión unánime.

—Bienvenida, gracias por venir— Saludo Kushina —naruto está viendo la televisión—

—Hai, gracias Kushina-san Minato-san por la confianza cuidare bien de naruto—

Después de que se fueran hinata fue a ver a naruto para que no viera películas de terror porque luego le darían miedo. Al ver que solo veía las caricaturas fue a prepararle la cena para que luego se durmiera, pero no se dio cuenta que naruto andaba jugando arriba en su cuarto porque se había aburrido de la televisión.

—Naruto-kun ¡la cena ya está lista!—

Al no recibir respuesta fue a buscarlo encontrando la televisión prendida, la apago y fue a ver si estaba en su cuarto y si efectivamente estaba ahí pero escondido bajo sus sabanas de la cama.

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué tienes? —

Al verla, Naruto la abraso porque tenía miedo de esos ruidos y gritos que escucho del ático y aun recordaba las historias de terror que le conto su prima Karin cuando fueron a investigar que había en el ático esa misma mañana.

 **Flash back**

— **Vamos Naruto no seas miedoso— Le gritaba su prima ya que él no se dejaba llevar a donde estaba el ático, aprovechando que estaba abierto.**

— **Pero para que vamos a investigar, si es mejor ir a jugar— No muy seguro de acompañarla.**

— **Es que hay una historia pero ya que no quieres pues ahora no te la cuento— Karin conocía muy bien a su primo sabía que aunque tuviera miedo le ganaba la curiosidad.**

 **Y tal como había pensado acertó Karin, ya que ambos subieron al ático, que sin embargo, no estaba sucio si estaba oscuro, eso se debía a que solo había una pequeña ventana por la que entraba poca luz. Se sentaron donde había espacio, Karin encendió su lámpara especial para cuando le gustaba contar historias y vaya que se divertía, eso lo aprendió de su maestro y padrino Orochimaru que era un gran escritor de novelas de suspenso y terror.**

— **sabes Naruto, hay mitos que en las casas grandes justamente como esta hay fantasmas—**

— **¿fantasmas? No esos no existen, ya me voy tu nada más me cuentas puros cuentos y…—**

 **Interrumpió Karin al ver que su primo, no le temía y se le ocurrió contarle una historia que se le había ocurrido.**

— **¿No me crees? Entonces te contare la historia de este ático, se cuenta que si escuchas ruidos y gritos deberás alejarte y esconderte, porque si no el fantasma te llevara con ella y jamás regresaras y sabes porque… eso es porque te convertirás en uno—**

 **Y antes de que le respondiera Naruto a Karin, ella señalo a la espalda de su primo con cara asustada, lo que ocasiono que naruto pensara que había un fantasma con ellos y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala, donde encontraban sus papás, terminando brincando para caer acostado en uno de los sillones para esquivar la mesa de centro.**

— **Naruto, no brinques en los sillones sabes que puedes lastimarte— Fue cuando escucho lo que le decía su mamá.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

— Hay ruidos extraños, que se escuchan de arriba— respondía Naruto a la pregunta que le hiciera Hinata.

— Pero Naruto de seguro debe ser algo mal puesto o— Trataba de animar a Naruto para que no se sintiera asustado no negaría que si se había asustado ella cuando no lo encontraba pero de seguro no era nada o eso ella pensaba hasta que Naruto la sorprendió con su respuesta.

— ¡¿serán Fan-fantasmas?! Karin me dijo que existen— decía tratando de sonar valiente pero…

¡CRAC! (crujido)

¡ZAS! (golpe)

¡AGHGGGGGH! (grito de terror)

Esos ruidos provenían del ático, era cierto lo que Naruto dijo, así que fueron a inspeccionar haber que había hecho tal ruido.

— De seguro es el fantasma del que me hablo Karin, mejor vámonos luego vemos ¿sí? — a pesar de todo Naruto siempre le daba el derecho de la duda a Karin Pues nunca sabia cuando ella le habla enserio y cuando en broma.

— No tengas miedo Naruto, sé que eres un niño muy valiente y veremos quien hace tanto ruido, confía en mí—

Naruto solo asintió porque ella siempre era buena con él y nunca le fallaba, cuando llegaron donde estaba la entrada del ático, la puerta estaba atorada, lo cual no le extrañaba porque había recordado que siempre Minato-san le decía que si entraban al ático no lo cerraran hasta que hubieran salido porque costaba trabajo abrirlo.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirlo lo que salió del ático no era un fantasma sino Karin que se encontraba molesta, aliviada y triste.

—Baka-Naruto ¿cómo te atreviste a dejarme sola? — bajo con ayuda de hinata ya que estaba un poco alto.

—Karin, ¿Tú hacías esos ruidos? — Pregunto hinata para confirmar y saber cómo fue que llego a ese lugar.

— Es que Naruto y yo fuimos al ático, le quería contar una historia de terror y al final la asustada fui yo porque la puerta no se abría empuje y cuando trate de abrirla choque con unas cajas de atrás y por eso grite—

— Con razón sentía que se me olvidaba algo, pero no sabía ¿Que era? Dattebayo— En sí, si se sentía mal por su prima ya que no se había acordado de ella por andar pensando en los fantasmas y aparte porque cuando sus padres le preguntaron por su prima, les había dicho que ya se había ido a su casa pero por que, así lo intuyo no por maldad.

— Karin, anda a cenar y luego tomes un baño te parece y Naruto anda vámonos para que tú también cenes porque ya es tarde—

Desde esa noche los viernes se juntaban los dos primos y las dos hermanas hyuga para la noche de historias ya que así hinata los cuidaba y de paso se divertían contando las historias que mayormente Karin sacaba del librero que tenía su padrino, cuyas obras literarias eran del mismo Orochimaru.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡GRACIAS! Por leer


End file.
